


Strings

by Krematoryum



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keyword, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İkisinin olduğu her yer evdi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Exit Woundstan sonra yazdığım ikinci Stucky fanfictionu. Keyword: dikiş için yazdım, bu fandomda hala acemiyim, ficin karakterlere alışma yazım olmuş olma olasılığımı da dikkate alarak okuyunuz :)

“Steve.”

Pencere kenarından gelmişti bu ses. Sakin ve kış rüzgarı kadar keskindi.

Sanki başından beri onun sesini bekler gibi koridorun sonundaki odadan sarışın bir adam çıktı, yüzünde temkinli bir merak, biraz da heyecanla salona doğru ilerledi ve umutla, pencerenin önündeki soluk yüzlü adama baktı.

“Evet, Buck?”-

 _Bucky,_ şimdi omuzlarına kadar dökülen saçları 'natasha'nın getirdiği tokalardan biriyle bağlamıştı, çenesiyle dışarıyı gösterdi.

Steve onun çenesinin hareketini takip etti, daha sonra aşağıya, karşı kaldırımın altındaki ışıklara baktı.

“İzle,”dedi Bucky, Steve onun dediğini yaparken gözlerini Steve'den ayırmamıştı.

Sokak oldukça normal görünüyordu. Steve, karşı kaldırımda pastacının önünde gazetesini okuyan, takım elbiseli, fedora şapkalı yaşlı adama gözleri düşünce hafifçe tebessüm etti, sonra sokağın sağınını bir kez daha hızla taradı, bir iki araba dışında hareketli bir şey yoktu-

Bucky iyice geriye doğru çekildi, sanki gölgelerde kaybolacak gibi, Steve ona kısa bir bakış atarken yüzü endişeyle kasıldı.

“Accord 2008, S.H.I.E.L.D'in sivil izleme görevlerinde kullandığı arabalardan mı?”

Pastacı dükkanının önündeki ışıkta sarı yanıyordu.

“Bir haftadır,”dedi Bucky. “Aynı saatte aynı araba geçiyordu. Bu pencerenin önünde, trafik ışıklarında duruyordu ama-”

Yeşil.

Araba hareket etmedi.

Steve nefesini tuttu.

“Araba dün geçmedi.”dedi Bucky. “İzleme görevi kalkmış olmalı.”

“Ama bugün buradalar.”

“Görevleri değişti.”

Steve o anda anladığında, bunca zamandır onu izleyen adama döndü. Bucky oldukça sakin duruyordu, ama gözlerinde birazdan olacakların heyecanı vardı. Duruşunda bir şey değişmişti, bir şey-

Steve'in gözleri aşağı kaydı, Bucky'nin ellerine, sol elinde bir P220 görünce yeniden kış askerinin gözlerine çıktı gözleri. “Nereden buldun?”

“İhtiyacım olduğunda her yerden bulabilirim. Geri çekil-”

“Sabahın bu saatinde insan mı öldüreceksin?”

Diğer kapılar da açılmıştı şimdi, dışarıya çıkmış adamlardan biri başını kaldırdığında ikisi de sırtlarını duvarlara yapıştırarak geri çekildiler.

“Öldürsem her birinin yerine iki tanesi gelecektir. Zaten şu anda, sokakta bir tane bile sivil olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

Gözünün ucuyla aşağı baktı Steve, fedoralı adam gazetesini yavaşça katlıyor ve ciddi bir yüzle sokağın ortasındaki takım elbiseli adamları izliyordu.

Pastanenin önündeki müşteriler de yavaş yavaş kalkmaya başlamışlardı. Steve onların yüzlerinde en ufak bir 'şüphe' bile görmediğinde kaşlarını çattı.

“Bu yüzden Sam sinema için iki kez aradı.”

_ve bu yüzden gerçekte ne olduğunu söylemedi, kalacağımı biliyordu._

Bucky pencerenin koluna uzandı, Steve onu kararsızlıkla izlediğinde çenesini sıkarak sarışın adama bakış attı. “Ölümcül bir alete yaklaştığım her seferde böyle dudak mı büzeceksin?”

Steve onun elindeki tabancaya baktı, sonra Bucky'nin öfkeli ifadesine. “Beni rahatsız eden şey silahlanmış olman değil,”dedi. Bucky pencerenin camını yavaşça kaldırırken Steve aşağıda, ikinci arabanın inmesiyle hareketlenmeye başlamış kalabalığı izliyordu. “Savaştan çıkmış bir askere sila-”

Pencerenin ilk kurşunun etkisiyle çıtırdadı. Sonra bir daha kurşun daha geldi, bir tane daha.

Bir tane daha.

Aşağıdan silah sesleri başladı, pencereye ulaşanlardan daha fazla geliyordu bu sesler. Çatışma başlamıştı. Steve kalkanını almak için içeri koşarken Bucky'e bağırdı. “Bir yere ayrılma!”

Kış askeri ona cevap vermedi, pencerede açtığı ufak aralıktan iki el ateş etti.

Steve onun attığı iki atışın da hedefi kaçırmadığından emindi.

 

_*_

 

Merdivenler.

_Merdivenler._

Bulunduğu sokağın elektriğinin kesildiğine emindi Steve, o yüzden asansör -ve orada sıkışmış olmaları muhtemel olan ajanlar şimdilik- pek tehlike arzetmiyordu ama bulunduğu daireye ulaşmaları an meselesiydi, ki Steve onların _komşularına_ da ulaşmalarını istemiyordu, kalkanını aldı ve hole koştu.

Koşarken pencere tarafına bir bakış attı ve gördüğü ile neredeyse adımları birbirine takılacaktı. Pencere camı kurşunların etkisiyle en sonunda parçalanmıştı ve Bucky orada değildi.

Kalbi yeniden atana kadar oraya bakmak için kendine ayırdığı süre sadece bir an'dı Steve'in.

Bir an sonra da apartman boşluğundan üç el arka arkaya ateş sesi geldiğinde önce irkildi, sonra kendisini yakayan o soğuk çaresizlikle öncekinden daha hızlı, kapıya koşmaya başladı.

 

*

 

Kanları basamaklardan inmeyi zorlaştırıyordu.

Belli ki, Steve Bucky'i ararken diğer bedenleri insan gibi göremiyordu.

Bir tane daha, göğsünde kurukafa broşu ve alnında temiz bir delik olan bir cesedin üzerinden atladı Steve, her destek aldığında altındaki demirlerin birer ikişer koptuğu trabzanlara tutunarak hızla aşağı indi.

Hala silah sesleri geliyordu, daha çok rusça ve almanca bağırışlar (Steve VZ-261'i duyduğunda öyle bir ileri atılmıştı ki merdivenin önündeki duvar içe göçmüştü.)

Bir silah sesi daha, ve VZ261 susmuştu.

Bir kaç nefes aradan sonra, makineli tüfek yeniden başlamıştı, bu sefer Steve onu kimin tuttuğunu biliyordu, ama yine içini yiyen o canavar gitmemişti, bu sefer daha büyük korkuları vardı, daha büyük-

_Orada._

“Bucky!”

_Makineliyle adamın kolunun yarısını havaya uçurmuş._

Yerde, kolu ip kadar ince bir et parçası gibi omzundan sarkan esmer bir adam vardı. Onun önünde de Bucky.

Bucky, elindeki makineli tüfekle öylece duruyordu. Hiç kıpırdamadan. Çenesindeki kasları sıkmıştı, anlaşılan Steve'in bağırışı onun ateşlemesini engellemişti, ama hala dönüp Steve'e tepki verecek kadar kopartamamıştı onu.

Steve'e birden, silahın gerisinde iki adam, ama namlunun ucunda tek bir adam varmış gibi geldi.

Bucky'nin alnından bir ter damlası kaşının üzerine döküldü.

“İndir silahı Buck,”dedi Steve biraz daha yaklaşırken. Bucky ona bakmıyordu.

(Steve o sırada bulundukları kata çıkan adamlara kalkanını tüm hızıyla fırlattı, adamların ikisi muhtemel kafatası kırıklarıyla geriye doğru, diğer adamların üzerine düştüler.)

“Ona bak, korkuyor."

Gerçekten de korkuyordu adam. Bucky onu öldürmemeye devam ederse yalvaracak gibi bir hali vardı.

“O bir terörist.”

“Benim gözüme insan gibi görünüyor, Buck, eline silah aldığında bunun olmasından korkuyordum işte.”

Steve kıpırdamadan duran Bucky'e yaklaştı, yavaşça, ama emin bir şekilde Bucky'nin silah tutan bileğini kavradı ve _et ve kemiği hissettiğinde o an neredeyse ağlayacaktı._

Ateş açan Buckydi. Eski, metal kollu sovyet suikastçisi değildi. Bucky idi. Savaştan yeni çıkmış bir askerdi. Kış askeriydi. II. Dünya Savaşı askeriydi.

Ve ona ateşkes zamanında bir silah verilmişti.

Steve'in elini hisseder hissetmez Bucky'nin gözleri yavaşça kapandı, eli gevşedi, Steve'in makineliyi almasına izin verdi, Steve onun yüzünün çaresizlik, öfke, utancın da içinde bulunduğu yüzlerce duyguyla kasıldığını görünce üzgün bir yüzle ona baktı.

Dışarıda hala çatışma sesleri geliyordu, Steve her iki tarafa da destek geldiğini seslerden anlayabiliyordu.

Oraya gidip yardım etmeyi istiyordu ama-

-ama Bucky hala gözlerini açmamıştı.

Steve'in onu tutan eli içindeki bileği titriyordu.

 

*

 

Dışarıdan çatışmalar duyuluyordu, önlerinde yarı ölü bir adam vardı, muhtemelen merdivenlerden başkaları geliyordu. Bucky 'öldürsem her birinin yerine iki tane gelecektir' derken yalan söylemiyor olmalıydı.

“Eve gidelim, Bucky.”

Steve neden böyle söylediğini bilmiyordu, bu karmaşanın içine böylesi evcil bir cümle komik kaçıyordu, ama Bucky'e gözlerini açtıran da bu cümleydi.

 

*

 

Kış askerinin gözleri açılıp bütün kırılganlığıyla Kaptan Amerika'nın gözleriyle buluştuğunda Steve anladı.

Beklemişti.

Bu kaosun ve ölümün içinde beklediği tek şey, onu oradan tek şey Bucky'nin yeniden gözlerini açması ve ona dönmesiydi.

Ve Steve, Bucky'nin gözlerinde, yıllar önce Brooklyn'de, üniformalar içinde gururlu adamı gördü. Gözleri içten içe savaşın getireceklerinden korkan adamı. Azzano'da 107. birlikten sağ kalan bir avuç insandan biri olan, günlerce işkence görmesine rağmen sedyesinin kemerlerini açan adamın kim olduğunu bakmak için başını indirdiğinde, asllında ilk defa görmesine rağmen görür görmez tanıdığı Steve Rogers'a gülümseyen, ve 2014'te, onu her şeye rağmen öldüremeyen, sudan çekip çeviren adamı gördü.

O an anladı, Steve bunca kaosa rağmen, orada öylece, sonuna kadar, Bucky Barnes'in gözlerini açmasını bekleyebilirdi.

 

*

 

Arkadaşlarının genelde uçabilmesi, harika ajanlar ve suikastçiler olması, yeşil ile yavruağzı arasındaki her rengi taşıyabilmesinin bazen çok yardımı dokunuyordu.

Apartmanın dışına çıkabildiklerinde, Steve'in öncelikleri için eli kolu bağlı hissetmemesi konusunda da yardımı dokunmuştu, arbede arasında ikisini farkeden bir kaç ajan vardı, hepsi çok geçmeden ya sırtlarına yediği bir okla, ya da başlarına aldıkları birer kurşunla düşmüşlerdi.

“Nereye gidiyoruz?”diye sordu Bucky, kaosun yeniden üzerinde yarattığı adrenalinle yeniden konuşabilme yetisini kazanmış gibiydi.

“Eve.”dedi Steve, Bucky'nin kısa gülüşü, eğer kalkanıyla üzerlerine gelen kurşunları engellemekle meşgul olmasaydı onu da gülümsetecekti.

“Oraya dönersek temelleri bile bulsak sevineceğim. Hulk Honda'yı üçüncü kat balkonuna fırlattığından sonra ben ümidi kestim.” Bucky bir an durdu, bu sırada üç kurşun daha kalkandan çınlama sesleriyle geri sekti. “Ev derken hastaneyi kastediyordun herhalde. Kan kaybından kavramları karıştırıyorsun.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Steve bir an Bucky'nin o görmeden yaralanmış olduğundan korkarak ona döndü, o sırada dikkati dağıldığından gelen mermiyi göremedi. Bucky onun kalkanı tutan elini yakaladı, çevirdi, kalkan da onunla döndüğünde kurşunlar sekti, geride yine canlı bir Steve ve canlı bir Rogers, birbirlerine baktılar. Steve ona başını sallayarak hem teşekkür etti, hem de devam etmesi için bir işaret verdi.

Bucky omuz silkti. “Bacağın.” dedi yalnızca. “Sol.” Steve ona bakmaya devam etti. “Yeni farkettim deme.”dedi Bucky kaşlarını çatarak.

Steve'in motorsikletinin neden birkaç sokak geride parkedildiğini eğer sormak istemişse de, sormadı.

“Gayet iyi bir şekilde gizlediğimi sanmıştım. Üstelik _senin_ farkedecek zamanın pek yoktu.”

“Her şeyi istemsizce gözlemleme gibi bir alışkanlığım var, Rogers. Kış günlerinden kalan güzel miraslardan biri. Bizi nereye götürüyorsun?”

Steve ona döndü, gülümsedi. “Elma bahçeli evi hatırlıyor musun?”

 

*

 

“Yeni bir apartmana ihtiyacım var, o zamana kadar-”

“Ama o ev Brooklyn'deydi-”

“Gittin mi? _Elbette gittin._ Ev aynı ev değil, ama benziyor, işe yakın diye burada kalmam gerekmediği zamanlarda orada kalıyorum. Senin de seveceğini umuyorum.”

Bucky bir şey demedi, o sırada Steve'in pedalin üzerindeki bacağına bakıyordu.

“Orada ilkyardım kitin var mı?”

“İlkyardım için _oda_ var desem?”

“Kim?”

“Tony.” Steve durdu. “Sam.” yine durdu. “Fury. Nat-”

“Evin dekorunda payı bulmayan kimse yok mu?”

Steve düşünüyor gibi göründü, ama Bucky bir an sonra 'ben.' dediğinde dudaklarını büzüştürdü. 'pek senin suçun diyemeyiz.'

Bir an sessizlik oldu.

Sonra Steve yavaşça konuştu. “Evin duvarlarından birini yıkmayı düşünmüyorsun, değil mi?”

“Ne zaman şiddet seven bir insan oldum?”

Kaptan Amerika işte buna güldüğünde Bucky gülümsedi.

 

 

*

 

Acıyor.

Steve motorsiklet üzerinden bacağını attığında tek düşünebildiği buydu. Acıyordu, kahretsin, gerçekten de acıyordu. Eğer onu Bucky tutmasaydı yeri boylamış olacaktı.

“Sana hastaneye falan gidelim demiştim. Yürüyebilir misin?”

Steve başını salladı, şafağın üzerine söktüğü evi çenesinin ucuyla göstererek sordu. “Nasıl buldun?”

Bucky onun kolunu omzuna doladı, Steve'in ağırlığını üzerine aldı ve yürümeye başladı. “Paçalarına kadar kanıyorsun. Ev üzerine yapıcı eleştirilerim bekleyebilir-Anahtarları ver.”

“Paspasın altında.”

Bucky Steve'e uzun uzun baktı.

“Anahtarları paspasın altında saklıyorsun.”diye tekrarladı kış askeri. “Ve hala hayattasın.”

“Kapı pek az insanın ilk tercihi olurdu.”

Bucky cevap vermeden anahtarları aldı, kapının deliğine soktu, çevirdi. Açtı, tahtanın arkasında bir metal kapıyla karşılaştığında kaşları kalktı.

Steve ona gülümsedi. “Merkezden ve destekten uzak. Zaman kazandırıyor.”

“Kapıyı tercih edenler için çelik kapı.”

“Pencereleri görmelisin.”

“Parolayı girecek misin, söyleyecek misin?”

Steve ona baktı, gülümsemesi önceki kadar geniş değildi ve içinde gizli bir şey, Bucky'nin gülümsemesini de yüzünde durdurmuştu.

Bir an birbirlerine baktılar, sonra Steve yavaşça “Bence onu da biliyorsun.” dedi.

Kış askeri onu yumruklamak istiyormuş gibi göründü ilk önce. Sonra gözlerini kaçırdı ve Steve'in bakışlarının üzerinde olduğunu bilerek kapıya ilerledi.

“Kendine acı çektirmenin bir yolu mu?”

“Nereden geldiğimi kendime hatırlatmamın yolu.”

Paylaştıkları bakış kısa, ama ikisi için de ağırdı. İlk önce hangisi gözlerini kaçırdı bilmiyordu.

Sonra Bucky önündeki rakamlara ve harflere döndü. Rakamları, sakin görünerek girdi.

 **EB912** 1945

Her bir tuşa basışında parmakları daha da titriyordu.

 

*

Bunun Steve'e en yakın arkadaşının öldüğünü söyleyen küçük hatırlatmalardan biri olduğunu ikisi de biliyordu.

*

 

“Kıyafetin yapışmış. Yırtmak zorundayım. Yine de-”

“Yap.” 

Bucky ile kısa bir bakış paylaştılar, daha sonra asker, önündeki bacağa döndü ve zorluk yaşamadan pantolonu bacağından aşağı doğru yırttı. Steve'in hızlı nefes alışını duymamış gibi belli belirsiz geri çekildi ve yarayı inceledi.

“Yan arterlerinden birini parçalamışsın,”dedi. “Erken müdahale edilseymiş bu kadar zedelenmezmiş. Çabuk iyileşiyorsun ama daha fazla kan akmaması için-”

“Dikiş atacaksın.”

“Mermiyi çıkardıktan sonra. İçeride kalmış.”

Steve'in yüzünde çoktan terler birikmeye başlamıştı. Bucky pamuğa ve alkole uzanırken onu izliyordu. Her yaraya döndüğünde kaşlarının konsantrasyonla çatılışını, başı Steve'e kalktığında göz göze geldikleri an konsantrasyonunun  _yeniden_ dağılışı ve alnındaki o endişe çizgisinin kalkışını izlemek o kadar can acısına rağmen eğlenceliydi.

Bucky elindeki alkollü pamuğu yaraya batırmadan önce “Yakacak,”diye uyardı sanki Steve'in söylemesine ihtiyacı varmış gibi.

“Canımı yakacak her şeyde uyarmak zorunda değilsin Buck, dayanabilirim.”

BucKy bir an hazırlıksız yakalanmış gibi göründü, başını kaldırdı ve ilk kez görüyormuş gibi Steve'e baktı.

Bir an bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi göründü, daha sonra 'tamam' diye iç çekerek yaraya döndü.

Alkollü pamuğu yaraya bastırdı, Steve ise bacağını geri çekmemek için dudaklarının içini ısırdı.

 

*

 

Bucky son dikişi de atıp ipliği eliyle kolayca kopardı, geri kalkacakken kendini toparlamış görünen Steve onu bileğinden yakaladı. “Sen?”

“Yara falan almadım.”

Steve ona yalvaran bir yüzle baktı. “Bucky.”

Diğer adamın yüzündeyse inat vardı. “Steve,”dedi. “Bugün istisnai bir durumdu. Başka çaremiz yoktu.”

Steve yine ikna olmuş görünmüyordu, ama Bucky'nin kabuğuna daha önce çekildiğini görmüştü, bir kez daha çekilmesinden çekiniyordu. Başını salladı. “Eğer konuşmak istiyorsan-”

“Buradasın, biliyorum. Hep buradasın.”

*

 

Steve kendine insani kıyafetler almak için odasına girdiğinde telefonu, ekranı Sam Wilson'un aradığını göstererek, çaldı. İyi haberler. Az kayıp, bir kaç tutsak, ama yine de kaptan, dikkatli olun.

Olacaklardı.

 

*

 

“Önceki bahçe sarıydı.” Bucky bahçenin ilerisindeki banka ilerledi. Ayaklarının altındaki çimler ilkbaharın cesaret verişiyle boy göstermeye başlamıştı, bankın gerisindeki elma ağacı ise meyveleriyle gururla duruyordu.

(ağacın köklerinin dibinde, düşmüş, kararmış elmalara acımadan da edemiyordu insan.)

“Bir de bisikletimiz vardı.”

Steve bunun hatırasıyla gülümseyerek onun yanına oturdu. “Satmıştın. Zorunda kalmıştık. Evin karşısından bisiklet geçiyordu, çift bisikletlerine bile imrenerek bakıyorduk ilk başlarda.” Sırtını banka yasladı ve elma dallarının arasından görünen yıldızlara baktı. “O bisikletle beni hastaneye yetiştirmiştin.”

Bucky'nin anıyla yüzü düştü. “Hatırlamak istediğim şeylerden biri değil.”

Steve yalnızca ona gülümsedi. “Ama benim hayatımı kurtardın. Bir çok kez. O gün. Daha önce. Daha sonra.”

Kış askeri onun yaptığı gibi gökyüzünü izlemeye döndü, cevap vermedi. Daha sonra bir şeyi hatırladığında başını çevirdi, onun gözlerini buldu ve:

“Beni çiziyordun.”

Steve ilk önce anlamayarak ona baktı, sonra hafifçe gülümsedi, ve sordu. “Hangi birinden bahsediyorsun?”

Bucky'i defalarca çizmişti, bunu o da biliyordu.

“Elma bahçesinde. Evin arkasında. Orduya kabul edildiğimi söylemeye geldiğim gün. Beni çiziyordun.”

Bir an bir şey demeden Bucky'e baktı Steve, daha sonra “Geldiğini hissetmiştim,”dedi. “Masanın başında duruyordun, ben de birinin varlığından haberdardım, sana bakmadım. Sen de uzunca bir süre ses çıkarmamıştın.” Durdu. “Sanki yanıbaşında durmama rağmen resmi en son görmüştün.”

“Öyleydi.”dedi Bucky. Bazı hatıraları hala sisli olmasına rağmen bunu hatırlıyordu. Bahçeyi, kuru otların donuk sarısını, elma ağacını, Steve ile birlikte yaptığı o masayı.

O gün bahçeye geldiğinde Steve'den başka bir şey görmemişti.

Hala da nasıl göründüğünü en canlı haliyle hatırlıyordu. İnce silueti ahşap sandalyeye arkasını yaslandığında sırtının, sandalye'nin dayanağını nasıl ancak ancak doldurduğunu hatırlıyordu. Bucky yaklaştıkça hafifçe kağıda eğilmiş adamın alnına düşen, bahçedeki başak renginin donukluğuna inat _altın rengi_ saçlarını, sarı kirpiklerini ve önündeki resme odaklandığından gözbekekleri büyümüş mavilerini seçebilişini hatırlıyordu. Dudaklarının kenarı konsantrasyonla nasıl kıvrıldığını, bir an sonra kaşlarının hafifçe çatılışını, daha sonra yüzünün nasıl rahatlayarak eski huzur dolu görünüşüne dönüşünü hatırlıyordu.

“Çizdiğin resme bakmak ilk önce aklımın ucundan bile geçmemişti. Ben seni izliyordum.”

Steve'in dudaklarından her ne kelime çıkacaksa, Bucky cümleyi bitirdiğinde uçup gitmişlerdi. Şimdi söyleyecek bir şey bulamıyor gibi bakıyordu Bucky'e.

Daha önce bir yere bu kadar ait görünen, ama bir o kadar da başka bir dünyadan gelmiş gibi duran bir şey görmemişti Bucky. Hatırlıyordu. Nasıl sanki kıpırdamasını engelleyen iplerle bağlıymış gibi başka yere bakamadığını.

Tıpkı şimdi olduğu gibi.

Anlaşılan Steve de bu sefer aynı iplerle bağlanmıştı.

“En sonunda başımı indirdim ve resmi gördüm.”

Bir an sessizce birbirlerine baktılar, Steve Bucky'nin gördüğü an an çıkarttığı sesi hatırlamış gibi hafifçe gülümsedi. “Beni korkutmuştun. Sana döneceğim diye kalem ikiye ayrılmıştı.”

Bucky omuz silkti, _şaşırmıştım,_ dedi sonra.

Steve'in gülümsemeleri dudaklarında asılı kalsa da gözleri şimdi daha ciddi ve nazikti, yavaşça konuştu.

“Bana gerçekten de öyle gülümseyip gülümsemediğini sormuştun.”

“Çünkü ellerinden çıkan adamı daha önce aynada hiç görmemiştim. _Beni öyle mi görüyordun?_ İşte, orada resmi görünce şaşırmamı sağlayan bu soruydu-”

“Daha önce de seni öyle çizmiştim-”

“Ama resmi görmeden önce _sana bakmıştım,_ Steve, belki bu yüzden gördüğüm şey farklıydı. Gerçi her zaman hayatımda gördüğüm en yakışıklı adamlardan birini referansa bile ihtiyaç duymadan çizmiştim, bu da takdir edilesi tabi k-”

Steve onun koluna vurduğunda gülümsedi Bucky.

Bir an sonra yüzündeki gülümsemenin ona ağır gelmeye başladığını hissetti, kaslar sanki zorlukla onu gülümser tutuyordu, tereddüt eder gibi duraksadı, sonra dudaklarını ıslattı ve konuştu.

“Artık öyle gülümsemiyorum.”

Kelimeleri dudaklarından çıkar çıkmaz pişman oldu. Steve'in tebessümü kaybolmuştu, bir cümle daha ve kırılacakmış gibi görünüyordu, Bucky onun gülümsemesini geri getirecekse sözlerini geri almak istedi.

“Yeniden çizmemi ister misin?”diye sordu Steve, gözleri mavi, Bucky'nin kalbini acıtacak kadar canlı, mevsimlik askere baktı.

Kış askerinin baharı gelmişti, ve Steve aylar önce bir daha asla Bucky'e kışı getirmemeye yemin etmişti, yemin ettiği gündeki gibi, gözlerinde aynı özenle Bucky'e bakıyordu.

“Ya da..” derin bir nefes aldı Steve. “Sen geldiğinden beri eskiz defterimin sayfaları daha çabuk doldu-onlardan birini..” Durdu, Bucky'nin ifadesindeki bir şey onu susturmuştu.

“Beni çizmekten kendini alıkoyamıyorsun anlaşılan.”dedi Bucky yüzünde yarım bir gülümseme, sesinde yumuşak bir alayla ve ezberlediği hareketi, Steve'in utandığında başını eğişini ve dudaklarını büzüşünü izledi. Yanaklarında gamzeleri belirmişti.

“Alışkanlık.” dedi Steve, bacaklarının üzerinde kavuşturduğu elleri izlerken. Sol elinin biraz aşağısında, pantolonunda yuvarlak, kırmızı bir leke vardı, dikişlerin altındaki yara tam iyileşmemiş olmalıydı.

Yanındaki adam da bakışlarını takip etti, gördüğünde kaşları belli belirsiz çatıldı, ama bir şey söylemedi.

 

*

 

Odaları karşı karşıyaydı.

“Saçların uzamış,”dedi Steve onun yatak odasının kapısından.

Bucky saçlarını toplayan tokayı çıkarmıştı, şimdi sonuna kadar açık olan kapının önünde, koridorun ilerisinden gelen ışığın yüzünde yarattığı gölgelerle Steve'e bakıyordu. Steve'e ilk geldiğinde kısa olan saçları omuzlarını geçmek üzereydi.

Uzun olduğunun farkındaydı, ama kendisi kesmek istemiyordu. Steve de anlıyor gibiydi, dudaklarının arasından “yarın.”diye bir sözcük döküldü, sonra kaptan amerika'nın yüz ifadesi değişti, temkinli bir endişeyle Bucky'e baktı. “İyi olacak mısın?”

Bucky yine eski inadıyla Steve'i itmek istedi, yine zorunda olduklarını, iki terörist vurdu diye değişmeyeceğini söylemek istedi, eğer bir daha böyle bir şey sorarsa onu yumruklayacaktı ama hayır, şimdi bile Steve eğer onun elinden makineliyi almasaydı olabileceklerin soğukluğundan kurtulamıyordu, o yüzden kış askeri cevap vermedi, çünkü _bilmiyordu,_ bilmiyordu.

“Daha kötüsünü atlattım. Atlattık.” dedi Bucky ağır bir tonda, Steve'in koridorun ışığında bile mavi parıltılar veriyor gibi görünen gözlerinden bakışlarını ayırmadı.

Daha söyleyecek bir şeyleri varmış gibi görünüyordu Steve'in, ama sessiz kalmayı tercih etti, ya da doğru kelimeleri bulamadı, başını salladı, iyi geceler diledi.

İyi geceler.

Arkasını döndüğünde, Bucky'nin onun için aydınlık tuttuğu yüzünün düştüğünü, gözlerinin altını işgal eden gölgeleri görmedi Steve.

*

 

Sabah güneş doğarken ikisi de ayaktaydı. 

Bu ev belki apartmandan daha güzeldi. Steve'in _eski_ apartmanının olduğu yer pek de gürültülü sayılmazdı ama Bucky yine de en ufak bir sese alarm oluyordu. Şimdilerde daha seyrekleşmişti ama yine de..

Aslında her şey azalmıştı, aylar önce, Bucky ilk geldiğinde sanki saatlerce kıpırdamadan aynı noktaya bakabilirmiş gibi donuktu, Steve ile kısa süren konuşmaları olmasa hiç konuşmayacağından korkmuştu Steve, sabırla beklemişti, Bucky onunla kendiliğinden konuşana, sorular sorana, Steve'e göre dünyadaki en güzel gülümsemelerden birini ona verene kadar.

Belki sırf seyrekleştiği için, daha az olmaya başladığı için daha çok korkuyordu Steve.

O yüzden, bugün koltukta oturan, karşıdaki duvarı odaksızca izleyen adamı gördüğünde bir an kalbi durmuştu.

“Bucky?”

Tepki yok. Steve'in kalbi panikten bir yumrukla sıkıldı. Yaklaştı. “Bucky? Beni duyuyor musun?”

Ona sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir bekleyişten sonra kış askerinin başı yavaşça onun tarafına çevrildi, kalktı ve mavi gözler onunkileri bulduğunda kaptan amerika tuttuğu nefesini verdi. “Steve.”

Bucky'nin sesinde belli bir duygu yoktu, sadece tanıdığını ilan eder gibi, tek bir kelimeyle konuşmuştu. Gülümsemiyordu da. Öylece, Steve'in mavilerine bakmaya devam etti.

Yaralı bir hayvana yaklaşır gibi, her adımını dikkatle attı Steve ve Bucky'nin yanıbaşında durana kadar onun gözlerinden kendininkileri ayırmadı. Sonra yavaşça Bucky'nin yanına oturdu.

İkisi bir şey söylemeden öylece durdular. Konuşmalarına gerek yoktu.

İkisi savaş ne demek biliyordu.

 

*

 

Öğlen, nereden bulduysa, Bucky elinde bir makas ve tarakla kendini elma bahçesinin kapısında bulmuştu.

Bankta oturan Steve'i gördüğünde adımları yavaşladı, bir asır önce hissettiği o büyü içinde yeniden yayılırken, banktaki adamı izledi.

Onun da da tutamları uzamıştı, tıpkı yetmiş sene öncesindeki gibi alnına tel tel dökülüyordu. Sarı saçların altında kaşları çatılmıştı yine, konsantrasyonla bükülmüştü, artık büyüktü, ama hala o küçük adam gibi oturuyordu, hala zarifti, hala güzeldi ve hala Steve'di.

Bankın önüne gelmişti Bucky, öylece duruyordu, Steve onu farketmişse de belli etmiyor, kağıttan gözlerini almıyordu.

Kış askeri, resme bakmak istemiyordu.

Oysa Steve'in onu beklediğini de biliyordu.

Onu Steve'e bakmaya zorlayan ipler geri gelmişti sanki, bakışlarını güçlükle aşağı, eskiz defterine indirdi.

Steve'in eli durdu. Nefesini tutmuş, bekliyordu.

Bucky ise nefes alamıyordu. “Ben artık öyle gülümsemiyorum.”dedi Bucky boğukça, resimdeki adam güzeldi, gülümsemesi güzeldi ve o değildi-

“Daha dikkatli bak,”diye mırıldandı Steve yavaşça, kağıttaki Bucky'nin gözlerine bir kırışık daha ekledi kalemiyle. Bucky onun parmaklarının yukarısındaki sararmış eziklere bakarken dudaklarını ısırdı. Bunları kabuslardan uyanışında, uyandığında yanında olan Steve'e kendisi yapıyordu ve Steve onunla kaldıkça yerlerine yenilerinin ekleneceğine hiç şüphesi yoktu.

Gözlerini metal parmaklarının yaptığı izlerden kağıda indirdi ve bir daha, bu sefer sisin üzerine çıkan o başak rengi bahçede altın saçlı küçük adamın çizdiği resimdekinden farklı bir gülümseme arayarak kağıda baktı.

Bir daha sorduğunda sesi boğuk çıkmıştı.

“Ben böyle mi gülümsüyorum?”

Steve ona baktı, yavaşça başını salladı.

Bucky gözlerini ve boğazını aynı anda yakan o duyguyu yutkundu. Bakışlarını kağıttaki kırılgan, çekingence gülümseyen adamdan kaçırdı, kağıttaki adamın gülümsemesi çekingenlikle kusurluydu evet, ama şimdiye kadar gördüğü en güzel gülümsemeydi.

Ve Steve 1945'teki adama takılı kalmamıştı, dizlerinin üzerindeki defterdeki adam Bucky'den daha güzeldi, ama yine de oydu. Oydu.

Savaştan önce büyük kanyona gitmek isteyen adam, film yıldızı olmak isteyen, savaştan sonra bu hayallerin hiç birini gerçekleştiremeyen, omzunda kırmızı yıldızıyla kalan adam.

Ve Steve ona baktığında bu adamı görüyordu.

Kağıdın üzerine, kara kalemden adamın yanaklarına düşen bir damla onun irkilmesine neden oldu, bakışlarını resimden çekti, Steve'e baktı. O da dolu dolu gözlerle Bucky'i izliyordu, ama yanakları henüz ıslak değildi, öyleyse-

Bucky sol elini yanaklarına götürdü, sonra gözlerinin kenarına, geri çekti ve metal parmakların üzerindeki ıslaklığa öylece baktı.

Oh.

Ağlıyordu.

 

*

 

Eskiz defterini bankın yanına koydu Steve ve ayağa kalktı.

Bucky, yanaklarına düşmeye devam eden yaşlarla öylece parmaklarına bakıyordu, daha sonra gözlerini kaldırdı, Steve ile göz göze geldi.

Steve ona bir adım attı, birbirine bakmaya devam ediyorlardı, arkasındaki elma ağacından kuş sesleri geliyordu, burası gerçekten de onlara _bahçeyi_ hatırlatıyordu, belki bunun nedeni ikisiydi, ikisi de buradaydılar ve _yaşıyorlardı_.

Bucky yaşıyordu. Nefes alıyordu.

Ve Steve için dünyanın en güzel gülümsemesi onundu.

“Seni eve getireceğimi söylemiştim.”dedi Steve, gülümseyerek söylemeye çalışmıştı. ama sesi ortalarda bir yerlerde çatladı. Ardından gözyaşlarının dökülmemesi için dudaklarını birbirine birleştirdi ve sonuna kadar yanında olacağı adamı izledi.

Bucky elini indirdi, ikisi kısa bir an daha birbirlerine baktılar.

Hangisinin daha önce atıldığını bilmiyorlardı, elma bahçesinin ortasında, bankın önünde, eskiz defterindeki adamın gülümsemenin kırılganlığı ve sıcaklığı ikisinin de üzerinde, iki arkadaş, birbirlerine sarıldı.

 

*

 

Steve haklıydı, burası _ev_ di. 

İkisinin olduğu her yer evdi.

*

 

Böyle olmaması gerekiyordu.

Steve, Bucky'nin ıslak saçlarını tararken, kelimelerin gelmesi gerekiyordu, konuşması gerekiyordu.

Yarım saat önce, Bucky'e sarıldığı andan beri sanki bütün kelimelerini kaybetmişti.

Parmaklarını Bucky'nin ensesindeki saçlara geçirdi, iki parmağının arasına siyah tutamları aldığında, istemeden Bucky'nin boynuna hafifçe değdi, kış askeri dokunuşla kasıldığında Steve derin bir nefes aldı, kendini koruma iç güdüsüne rağmen öylece oturan adama daha fazla dokunmamaya çalışarak kesmeye başladı.

“Birinin saçlarını kesmeyeli uzun zaman oldu.” Dedi Bucky'nin yanına dolanıp kulağının yanından bir tutam alırken.

Kelimeler dudaklarından düştüğü anda Steve rahat bir nefes aldı. Beynindeki suskunluk bitmişti. “Saçın Hulk saçına benzeyebilir, haberin olsun.”

Bucky'den kısa bir gülüş yükseldi. “Çocukluk acemiliğim geri geldi diyorsun.”

Steve onun alnındaki saçları yanağı hizasında keserken yüzük parmağı ve serçe parmağı Bucky'nin yanağına değdi, farketse de çekmedi.

Bucky farketmişse de yanağını öbür tarafa çevirmedi.

“İlk seferde Becca'yı parka götüreceğin gün jetonlara paran yetsin diye berbere değil bana gelmiştin, hatırlıyor musun?”

“O gün kız kardeşim bana saçımın yarısının nerede olduğunu sormuştu, bana ayna vermemekteki o ısrarını o gün anlamıştım. O güne benzemiyorum değil mi?”

Son cümlesi şaka amaçlı söylenmiş olsa da arkasındaki şüpheyi duyabiliyordu Steve, güldü. Bir adımda Bucky'nin önüne geçti. “Bakalım benziyor musun.” dedi hafifçe gülümseyerek.

Bucky başını kaldırdı.

Steve onun gözleriyle buluştuğunda kıpırdayamadı. Sol elinde hala Bucky'nin yanaklarına düşen tutam unutulmuş bir şekilde duruyordu, hala parmakların uçları Bucky'nin şakaklarına belli belirsiz dokunuyordu.

İpler. Bucky'nin bahçede onu gördüğünde başını başka yöne çevirmesini engelleyen ipler Steve'i de tutmuştu anlaşılan.

“Benzemiyorsun,”dedi boğulur bir sesle Steve.

Bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Çizmek istediğini farketmişti az önce.

 _Lanet._ Lanet olsun.

Sadece gülümsemesini değil, Bucky'i yüzündeki her ifadeyle çizmeyi her şeyden çok istiyordu.

 

*

 

Bir ressam, en çok onu büyüleyen şeyleri tutardı fırçasının ucunda.

Steve o an kaleminden Bucky'nin bir daha düşmeyeceğinden korkmuştu.

 

*

Eğer garip bir sessizlikle başlamışsa, son tutamların da makas darbeleriyle yere düştüğü sırada aralarına girmiş sessizlik için bir kelime yoktu.

Bittiğinde, Steve geri çekildi ve onu izleyen yoğun mavilerle karşılaştı.

“Bu sefer bir ayna vereceksin, değil mi?”

Bucky'nin onu gülümsetmesi bu kadar kolaydı işte. Siyah saçlının da dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı, sonra yavaşça ayağa kalktı.

“Aynaya bu sefer ihtiyacın olduğunu zannetmiyorum.”dedi Steve.

“Öyle mi?”

Steve omuz silkti. “Oldukça iyi bir iş çıkarmışım.”dedi.

Ki çıkarmıştı, Bucky şimdi düzenli ve güzelce kesilmiş saçlarıyla gördüğü ilk kadının kalbini çalabilecek kadar yakışıklı görünüyordu.

“Sen mi iyi bir iş çıkardın, yoksa beni öyle mi görüyorsun?”

Steve nefesinde neredeyse boğulacaktı, kendini toparlamasını sağlayan şey Bucky'nin bunları söylerken hala gülümsüyor olmasıydı.

O an, bugün belki yüzüncü defa, onun yüzü için eskiz defterinden bir sayfa daha ayırmak istedi.

“İkisi de.”dedi Steve, kelimeleri Bucky'nin dudaklarındaki gülümsemeye takılmıştı, siyah saçlının gülümsemesi bir an dondu, Steve'in ise kalbi o an durdu.

“Steve,”dedi Bucky. Ciddileşmişti. “Beni şu anda _nasıl görüyorsun?”_

Steve ağzının kuruduğunu hissederek Bucky'e baktı. Bucky'nin kaşları hafifçe çatılmıştı.

“Tanıdığım Steve Rogers herkesin gözünde cesur bir adamdı, şimdi neyden korkuyorsun?” diye sordu kış askeri.

 

“Kaybetmekten?”

Ağzından çıkan kelime, beynindeki onca düşünceye haksızlıktı.

 

“Neyi kaybetmekten?”diye sordu Bucky, gözleri sorusunun cevabını çoktan Steve'in yüzünde aramaya başlamıştı bile, Steve bir an aralarındaki bütün katmanların kalktığını hissetti, içinde yükselen utanca ve kaçma isteğine karşı, onun gözlerine bakmaya devam etti. İçinde bulabildiği ufacık cesaret bunu yapabilmesine yardım etmişti.

Ağzını açtı Steve, o tek kelime yeniden boğazında takıldı, yerine nefes çıktı, ağzını yeniden kapadı.

Bucky o kelimeyi görmüştü bile. Bir an dudakları aralandı, sonra başını inanamayarak iki yana salladı, geriledi. “Sen bir aptalsın,”dedi.“Tam bir aptal.”

 

_Seni._

 

“Bucky-”

Bucky başını bir bıkkınlıkla iki yana salladı, sırtını döndü, çoktan eve doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı bile, Steve ne yapacağını bilemeyerek onun arkasından baktı.

*

 

Orada ne kadar durduğunu bilmiyordu. Bucky henüz evin bahçeyle mutfağı birleştiren kapısına ulaşmamıştı, dört adım uzaklıktaydı, şimdi üç-

_Beni nasıl görüyorsun, Steve?_

Nasıl koştuğunu bilmiyordu, yanına vardığında Bucky kapıyı açmıştı, içeri girmek üzereyedi, Steve onun bileğini yakaladı. Şimdiden yanaklarına kızarıklığın yayıldığını hissedebiliyordu. “Seni nasıl gördüğümü merak ediyor musun?”

Bucky'nin bileğini sertçe çekerek onun tarafına dönmesini sağladı, belki bir adım daha ona yaklaşmasına. Steve onunla göz göze geldiği anda hissettiği endişenin az önce topladığı cesaretini metalden pençelerle tırmaladığını hissederek yutkundu, sonra derin bir nefes aldı.

“Sana bakmadan seni çizebiliyorum Bucky, gözlerindeki kırışıklar, gülümseyişindeki her değişim kalemime işliyor, şimdi bile, burada olmasan bile bu halini çizebilirim. Aklıma kazınıyor. Her hareketin.”

“Steve-” Bucky'nin ağzı aralanmıştı, söyleyeceği her neyse, Steve kendi cesaretini sonsuza kadar kaybetmemek için kesti.

“Hayatımdaki en önemli insanları ancak öyle çizebilirim Buck, ama sen, senin hem aklımda, hem de defterde doldurduğun sayfalar o kadar fazla ki. En fazla _seni_ görüyorum, seni gördüğümde de her seferinde daha önce farketmediğim bir şeyi. İpler, Bucky.”

“İpler?”

“Gözlerimi senden başka yana çeviremiyorum.”

Bucky Steve'in söyledikleri ile nefessiz kalmış gibi, kesik bir kahkaha attı. “Seni bilmiyorum ama o ipler beni 1930'ların başından beri tutuyor.” Sarışının soluğunu da bu kestiğinde Bucky onun yüzüne yayılan kırmızılığa gülümsedi. “Şansımıza bak ki bir türlü kopmuyorlar.”

Steve bir an ona baktı, daha sonra devam etti. “Seni görüyorum ve hala hayatta olduğunu düşünüyorum, hala nefes alıyorsun, gülümseyebiliyorsun, hala seninle büyük kanyona gitme şansımız var, hala film yıldızı olabilirsin-”

“Konudan sapıyorsun,”dedi uyaran bir sesle Bucky.

Steve onun gençlik hayallerini duymak istememesine gülümsedi. “Gidebiliriz.”dedi. “Büyük Kanyon'a. Hala istiyorsan.”

“Hiç ağzından düşürmeyeceksin, değil mi?”

Yüzbaşı başını salladı.

“Hiç.”diye onayladı.

 

*

 

Steve'in cebinden Amerika Marşının melodisi yükseldiğinde ikisi sessizce oturuyordu, bir an irkildiler, Bucky'nin sol kolu refleksle Steve'in sağ kolunu mengene gibi yakaladı.

Kaptan, acıtsa da tepki vermedi, “Sadece telefon,”dedi, metal parmaklar gevşeyip Bucky hafif bir utançla önüne döndüğünde Steve telefonu açtı.

“Sam?”

Bucky eğer bir kedi olsaydı sesi duyduğunda kulaklarının dikildiğini falan görürdünüz.

“Nasıl, iyileşti evet, Bucky mi söyledi?”

Hiç de suçlu hissediyormuş gibi görünmeyen kış askerine kısa bir bakış attı Steve.

Kaptan Amerika bir süre karşı tarafı dinledi, daha sonra yüzü ciddileştiğinde sordu. “Ne zaman?”

Dikleşmişti, Sam ona buluşacakları yerin zamanını söylerken başını salladı, Bucky'nin kolunu bıraktı, özür dileyen bir bakış attıktan sonra onu geçti, içeriye, kalkanını almaya gitti.

 

*

 

“Özür dilerim.”

“Özür dileme, Amerika seni bekliyor, git hadi.”

 

Steve onun yüzünde alaya benzer bir şey aradı, Bucky bilerek yüzünü ifadesiz tutuyor olmalıydı çünkü ne öfkeye, ne de başka bir duyguya dair hiç bir kırıntı göremedi. Bu duygusuz yüz ona yanlış geliyordu.

Gitmeden önce bunu değiştirmeliydi.

Kalkanını sırtına astı, daha sonra Bucky'nin önünde durdu.

“Bahçede sende ne gördüğümü söylerken aklımdaki karmaşayı söylemiştim, en önemli şey aklımdaymış ama kelimelere dökememişim.” Kelimelerin ne kadar kolay gelmesine şaşırdı Steve.

“Öyle mi?”diye sordu Bucky, Steve keserken ıslak olan saçları kurumuş, biraz da dağılmıştı, ama ona yakışıyordu. “Ne söyleyecektin?”

“Önce sorman gerek.”dedi Steve, kalbinde ince, sıcak bir heyecan atıyordu.

Kış askeri kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu, sordu. “Beni nasıl görüyorsun, Steve?”

Steve'in dudakları sadece biraz yukarı kıvrıldı, Bucky'nin gözleri onun gülümsemesini takip etti.

“Dünyayı görür gibi.”dedi Steve, kelimelerin Bucky'e ulaşmasını, yarattığı etkiyi, o ifadesiz yüzün kırılışını an an beynine kazımak isteyerek izledi.

Bucky'nin şaşkın gözleri, Steve motoruna binene kadar öylece onu takip etti, Steve anahtarı çevirdi, sanki o anda Bucky uyanmış gibi motora ilerledi, eğer küfretmişse, ki Steve yan gözle onun dudaklarını okuduğundan küfrettiğine emindi, motorsikletten başlayan ses onun sesini bastırmıştı.

Steve motoru gazlamadan Bucky'nin metal eli onun yakasını yakalamıştı bile. Sarışın, ona baktığında onun öfkeyle kıpkırmızı olduğunu gördüğünde şaşırmadı.

“Bunu söyledikten sonra beni burada öylece bırakacak mıydın?!”

“Geri dönüşümde acısını alırdın diye düşünmüştüm.”

“Alacağım.”dedi Bucky, onun yakasını biraz daha sert bir şekilde çekti, Steve'in yana, ona doğru düşmesini sağlayacak kadar. 

Aralarında bir kaç santim kalana kadar. Bu, Steve'in gülümsemesini silmeye yetmişti.

Bucky dudaklarını ıslattığında gözleri onun dilini takip etti, motorun sesi hala yüksekti, ama kulaklarına uzak bir uğultu gibi geliyordu Steve'in. Metal kol onu biraz daha çekse, bir kaç santim daha düşse dudaklarına değebilecekti-

Yakasındaki eller onu bıraktı, Bucky geri çekildi ve farketmeden öne doğru eğilen Steve boşlukla karşılaşınca itiraz dolu bir ses çıkardı. “İntikam mı alıyorsun?” diye sordu boğuk bir sesle.

Bucky dudaklarını neşesiz, gergin bir gülümsemeyle büktü, “Oh,alacağım,” dedi. “Ama tıpkı senin söylediğin gibi, döndüğünde.”

 

*

 

Steve saate bakmayı bırakmıştı, öğleden sonra çıkmıştu bu evden, şimdiyse gece yarısını geçtiğine emindi. Motoru susturdu, koşar adımlarla kapıya ilerledi-

Kapı, o anahtarları almaya eğilirken açıldığında eğildiği yerden başını kaldırdı.

Bucky okunmayan bir yüzle kapının eşiğinde duruyordu.

“Hey.”

Kış askeri cevap vermedi.

Steve doğruldu, Bucky'nin geri çekilerek kapıda yarattığı açıklıktan geçti, arkadan kapının kapandığını duydu. “Bu kadar gecikeceğimden tahmin etmemiştim, özür dilerim- eğer beklediysen-” Hala ses yoktu. “Bucky?”

“Yaralısın.”

Ses yanından gelmişti, Steve oraya döndü ve Bucky'i yanında, _yanıbaşında_ bulduğunda nefesini tuttu.

Evin içinde yanan tek ışık yatak odalarının bulunduğu koridordakiydi. Bucky'nin gözbebekleri sanki irislerinde kaybolmuş gibi Steve'in içini ürperten karalıkta gözleri bundan olmalıydı.

“Bucky?”

Kış askeri bir şey demedi, elini kaldırdı, Steve'in sol kaşı üzerindeki yaraya bastırdığında, Steve metalin soğukluğu ile kırmızı, iyileşmekte olan deri bir araya geldiğinde yarattığı his ile tısladı.

Bucky ona bir adım attığında Steve içinde toy,ekşi bir hisle geriledi.

Kış askerinin dudakları yavaşça yukarı kalktı, evin loşluğunda ifadesi zalim görünüyordu, parmakları Steve'in alnından aşağı inmeye başladı, soğuk hayalet bir dokunuş, önce Steve'in şakaklarını, sonra elmacık kemiklerini sürdü, ardından Bucky onun çenesinin kenarında, şah damarının başladığı olukta parmaklarını durdurdu, Steve onun durmasıyla kesik bir nefes aldı.

Bucky bir adım daha attı, Steve'in sırtı duvara yaslandı.

Artık kapana kısılmıştı.

Bucky'de bunu biliyordu.

Parmakları yeniden hareket etti, onun şah damarının üzerinden aşağıya. Omzuna ulaştığında hayalet dokunuşları bıraktı ve sertçe Steve'in omzunu kavradı. Kendisiyse aralarında kalan son bir adımı kapattı ve vücudunu onunkine bastırdı.

Steve'in aldığı nefesle dudaklarına hayal meyal fısıldamıştı. _'Oh, Bucky.'_

Bucky onunla yüzyüzeydi, nefesleri birbirlerinin dudaklarına öpücükler bırakıyordu, ama kış askeri hareket etmedi.

Kaşları çatılmıştı. “Korkuyorsun,”diye fısıldadı. “Yine neyden korkuyorsun?”

Steve dudaklarını ıslattığında Bucky'nin dikkati dağılacaktı, onun dudaklarından zorla gözlerini ayırdı.

“Bu andan sonra..” Steve'in gözleri Bucky'nin dudaklarına indi, omzundaki el onun bu hareketiyle daha da sıktığında dudağını ısırdı.

(Bucky o an içten içe küfretti.)

Steve dudağını konuşmak için bıraktı, kış askeri gözlerini şimdi ıslak ve pembe görünen dudaklardan ayırmak için bütün iradesini kullanarak onun gözlerine baktı. “Hatta tek bir öpücükten sonra..”

Kahkaha attı Steve, utanmış gibi başını eğdi, Bucky onun kirpiklerinin zayıf ışıkta bile altın rengi oluşunu büyülenmiş gibi izledi. Gözlerini Bucky'ninkilere kaldırdı sonra Steve.

“Bir daha kalemimden düşmeyeceğinden korkuyordum,”dedi.

Bucky ise eğildi ve onu öptü.

Kısacık bir öpücük, geri çekildiğinde Steve'in şimdi açılan gözleri gülücüğüyle parlıyordu ve Bucky daha önce böylesine yaz göğüne benzeyen gözler görmemişti, biraz daha bakarsa içinde yetmiş yılda büyüyen o karın eriyeceğine bir an emindi.

“Korkmayda haklıydım,”dedi Steve. “Kesinlikle düşmeyeceksin.”

Bucky onu bir daha öptü. Steve bu sefer ağzını açtı, kış askerinin onu tatmasına izin verdi. Metal el omzundan dolandı ve ensesini kavradığında Steve soğuk hisle şaşkın bir nefes alarak başını çekti.

Bucky de geri çekilmişti, gözlerini açtığında, onu izliyordu.

Steve onu öpmek için öne eğildiğinde Bucky ona kısaca karşılık verdi, sonra diğer elini de onun boynunun yanına yerleştirdi. “Seni daha iyi görmek istiyorum.”dedi onun gözlerine bakarak.

Steve başını salladı, o da Bucky'i daha iyi görmek istiyordu.

Bucky'nin 'tamam' dediğini duysa da, ikisi de hareket etmedi. Steve Bucky'e kaşlarını kaldırarak baktı, Bucky ise bir şey beklermiş gibi ona.

Ardından ikisi de gülümsedi.

_İpler._

Öyleyse ayrılmadan yatak odasına gitmenin bir yolunu bulmalılardı.

 

*

 

Yatağa ulaşamamışlardı.

Elbette yatağa ulaşamamışlardı.

Yatak odasının kapısından girdikleri an kış askeri onu çevirmiş, kapıya çarpmış ve asla yarını göremeyeceklermiş gibi öpmeye başlamıştı.

Steve, onun saçlarına parmaklarını geçirip _sıktığında,_ tutamları kısacık kesmediğinden memnun kalarak onun dudaklarına inledi. Bucky kendini ona daha da bastırdığında dudaklarını çekti, “Anlaşılan dışarda kalmam-” kuzgun saçlı, dudaklarından kopar kopmaz onun boynuna eğildiğinde, Steve sert ısırıkla tısladı. “Birilerine yaramış.”

“Hayal bile edemezsin.” dedi Bucky, kollarını Steve'in beline doladı, sonra _kaldırdığında_ Steve şaşkın bir ses çıkararak onun omzuna tutundu, sonra, Bucky yine onu kapı ve kendisi arasında sıkıştırdığında anladı ve bacaklarını ona doladı.

Bacaklarının arasında, kıyafetlerin ardında bile Bucky'nin onu ne kadar istediğini hissedebiliyordu, üstüne Bucky bu yeni açıyla ona daha iyi dokunabiliyordu, kendini ona ittiğinde, Steve dudaklarını ısırarak başını geriye attı.

“Tanrım,”dedi Bucky boğuk bir sesle, kendini bir kez daha ona itti ve üzerlerindeki kıyafetlere rağmen ikisi de hassastı, ikisinin de nefesi kesildiğinde devam etti Bucky. “Rahibe gibiydin, kolumu hareket ettiremediğim dönemde, nasıl baktığını gördüm, banyoda-”

Steve onu saçlarından çekti ve dudaklarını örttüğünde Bucky başını kaldırarak onun dilinin ağzında dolaşmasını kolaylaştırdı, şimdi Steve ne bir rahibe gibiydi, ne de bir asker gibi.

Steve Bucky'nin kolu manyetik kelepçeler sayesinde hareket edemediği dönemde ona yardımcı olmuştu, giyinmesine, düğmelerini iliklemesinde, banyo yapmasında. Yüzünde ikisinin de inkar ettiği bir ifade belirirdi bazen, ikisi de kazara yakalardı o ifadeyi, kış askeri başını diğer tarafa çevirirdi, Steve ise utançla eğerdi.

İstek.

Şimdi ikisinin etrafında dolandığını hissettikleri _ipler_ den bir farkı yoktu.

 

*

 

Gözlerini açtığında hala üzerinde _kıyafetlerle_ onu izleyen Bucky'i gördüğünde yeniden kapattı.

“Hayır. Yapmadım.”

Çıkacağını umduğundan daha umutsuzdu tonu.

“Evet,”dediğini duydu Bucky'nin. “Yaptın.”

Steve utançla inleyerek yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Harika.

“Steve, önemli değil.”

Steve başını iki yana salladı, önemliydi, onun için önemliydi. “Uyuyakaldım.”

“On iki saattir dövüşüyordun, yorulmuştun-”

Steve başını yastıktan kaldırdı ve beklediğinden daha sakin görünen Bucky'e baktı. “Neden kızgın değilsin? İlk gecemizdi ve-”

Sustu, kanın kulaklarına hücum ettiğini hissedebiliyordu.

“Kaderimiz böyleymiş,”dedi Bucky alaylı bir sesle. “Ben hala üzerindeyken uyuyakalsaydın kızabilirdim.”

Bucky banyoyu talan etmeye gittiğinde Steve'in yatağa temas etmesine izin verme gafletinde bulunmuştu. Sonrası uyku, güzel rüyalar ve fiyaskoydu.

“Özür dilerim.”dedi Steve gerçekten de üzgün bir sesle.

Bucky elini salladı.

“Zamanımız var,”dedi Bucky. “Artık dansetmiyoruz.”

Steve, saçları uykuyla dağılmış olan arkadaşına baktı, sonra Bucky'nin gözlerinin altındaki çizgilerin yok olduğunu farkettiğinde doğruldu. “Sen de uyumuşsun!”

Bucky'nin yüzünün yarısı hala yastığa gömülüydü, o halde omuz silkti. “Ben de yorulmuş olmalıyım öyleyse.”dedi. “Ayrıca uyumak seninle olduğunda daha kolay geldi.”

Steve onun dürüstlüğüyle bir an duraksadı. Sonra hafif aralık pencereden gelen rüzgarı _hissettiğini_ farketti.

“Ben uyurken üzerimdekileri sen mi çıkardın?”

Bucky'nin gözleri açıldı. Yüzüne o zalim gülümseme geri gelmişti. “Senin gözlerinin kapalı olması benim bakacak bir şeyin olmadığı anlamına gelmez.”

Steve gözlerini devirse minik bir gülümsemenin dudaklarına kıvrılmasına engel olamadı.

“Benim varlığımda o şekilde uyuyabilmen sinirlerimi bozuyor.”dedi sonra Bucky ciddileşerek. “Gardını fazla düşürüyorsun.”

Steve yatakta, sağa doğru ilerledi, Bucky'nin hemen önünde, başını onun yastığına koyarak ona baktı. “Yine de içgüdülerim beni yanıltmadı,”dedi. “Sen neden uyudun öyleyse?”

 

Bucky aynı ciddiyetle cevap verdi. “Aşk yapacakken uyuyakaldın. Kalbim kırıktı. Uykuya ihtiyacım vardı.”

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı Steve. Ardından Bucky'nin göğsüne yumruğunu gömdüğünde Bucky gülerek yüzünü yastığa gömdü.

 

*

 

“Ben de seni çizmek isterdim.”

Bucky bistüriyle Steve'in bacağında bir günde iyileşmeyi başarmış yaranın üzerindeki dikişleri alırken bunları mırıldanmıştı.

“Neden?”

Mavi gözler onunkileri bulmuştu. “Seni nasıl gördüğümü görmen için. Eline kalem aldığın günden beri bir asırdır bana senin gözlerinden beni görmenin nasıl olduğunu gösteriyordun. Ben de göstermek istiyorum.”

“Zaten gösterdin.” dedi Steve, Bucky'i izleyerek. “Bir asırdır bana gösteriyorsun.”

Bucky hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı, şaşkınca Steve'e baktı. “Nasıl?”

“Eskiz defterim. Çizdiğim bütün gülümsemelerin, bakışların. Bana seni öyle görüp görmediğimi sormuştun, öyle gülümsediğini hatırlamıyordun. Bir ressam onu büyüleyen şeyleri çizer, ben de dünyadaki en güzel gülümsemeleri çiziyordum. Sadece seni öyle gördüğüm için değil, sen de yalnızca bana öyle bakıyordun.”

Bucky nefes alamadı.

O gülümsemeleri sadece Steve görmüştü, çünkü sadece Steve'e öyle gülümsemişti.

Steve ona gülümsedi, Bucky onun gülümsemesinde de diğerlerine olandan bir fark aradı, az önce 'kendi gözlerinden' çizmesini ona istetecek farkı, ve bulduğunda kalbinin içinde kalan bir kaç parça buzu erittiğini hissetti.

“Ne zaman farkettin?”diye sordu Bucky yavaşça.

“Bana bakarken dünyanın en güzel gülümsemelerinden birini gülümsediğini mi? Hep biliyordum. Ama diğerlerinden farklı olduğunu anlamam zaman aldı.”

Elindeki bistüriyi masanın üzerine koydu Bucky. “Aradaki yetmiş yılı saymıyoruz.”

Bunun üzerine Steve güldü, şimdi yalnızca pembe dikiş izleri kalmış sol bacağını kendine çekti ve pantolonuna uzandı.

“Yine de uzun zaman.”dedi. “Seni ilk çizdiğimde hatırlarsın ki, ikimiz de çocuktuk.”

 


End file.
